mysticrevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
L33t ninj4
"What has two thumbs and just totally kicked your ass? THIS GUY!" L33t_Ninj4 is one of the main characters of Mystic Revolution. Personality Simply put, Ninja is a total moron with a strange romantic side to him. He is incredibly loyal to his group yet he is also incredibly dense and playful. History Known Associations Ninja primarily hangs out with the other main characters. This includes Lourdes, Toasty, Lilly, Gothgirl and Aeiryn. He is currently in an in game relationship with Lourdes. Class Build Ninja's style of play is very similar to goofing around and preforming stunts for giggles that amazingly work out for him. Despite his obvious stupidity, Ninja is VERY resourceful. He's abilities even earned him the love/respect from two incredibly powerful female players in the game, Lourdes and amazingly Machiavelli. Powers & Abilities Dynamic Entry Combined with a teleport, this ability allows the player to draw attention to himself by appearing in a dramatic fashion somewhere on the field. Teleport Allows the player to dissolve into a puff of smoke and reappear anywhere within a certain range. It is possible for the player to remain dematerialized for several seconds before reappearing. Ninja Jedi Technique This technique employs the laser sword, a weapon that seems unique in the MR continuity. It was originally designed as a "joke weapon", a reference to the lightsabers employed by Jedi Knights in Star Wars. However, the player L33t ninj4 managed to take the sword and use it to develop a legitimate fighting style suited for combat against opponents with ranged projectile attacks. In addition to the slashing and/or piercing damage common to all weapons classified as a "sword", the laser sword also does heat damage, igniting flammable materials and causing burns on contact. In the Ninja Jedi Technique, this added damage type is used in conjunction with the high dexterity and perception of the ninja class to block (and detonate, if applicable) incoming projectiles. It works especially well against bullets, and is presumably effective against other non-magical ranged attacks as well. There is a weakness in the technique, though. The blade of the laser sword is not wide enough to absorb or block the secondary effects of a projectile as a shield might, so any effect applied to a blocked attack will still affect the defender. Ninja Art: Summoning Jutsu The player summons an animal companion to distract the enemy. These companions come in three varieties: Aquatic, Terrestrial, and Aerial. The player specifies which variety of companion to summon, but the animal itself is left to chance. An Aquatic summon, for instance, could conjure an electric eel, a shark, or an octopus (there are more summons, but no list is available). Ninja Art: Hindrance The player deploys a means of upsetting an opponent's footing. *Dynamic Friction Destroyer: The player creates an oil slick. *Maximum Stopping Power: The player strews banana peels across the field. Ninja Art: Super Secret Trap #4 The player sets a bear trap on the field, catching the first enemy to step into it. Ninja Art: Coup de Grace A banana creme pie spawns in the ninja's hand, which is then lobbed at the opponent's face. This ability has no tactical value, and exists only to humiliate the enemy. Note, this is not a true skill, and requires the user to bring their own pie or pies. Zanshin Zanshin: the state of total awareness. The player becomes aware of all possible sensory input within a 100-yard radius of his position. Only very skilled, very disciplined players can utilize this ability, and exceptionally few can master it. It is most often used for scouting, fighting when at a sensory disadvantage, or searching for stealthed enemies. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Player Characters